Initiate Evaluation
by Count Mallet
Summary: My first story posted on FFn. In this speculative one-shot, Master Yoda asks Shaak Ti to evaluate the Clawmouse Clan initiates and their progress after their first year of Jedi instruction. Upon learning that clan member Ahsoka Tano is a fellow Togruta, Master Ti chooses to interview her first. Safe for all ages with no objectionable content. [S2-F1-O1]


_**Initiate Evaluation.**_

A _Star Wars_ fan fiction.

By Count Mallet.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Master Yoda." Shaak Ti said after receiving a datapad from the diminutive Grand Master.<p>

It was a tradition in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant to evaluate Jedi Initiates after their first year of lessons to see if they were adjusting to temple life and showing receptiveness to the Force and ways of a Jedi. If there were any problems or difficulties now, it was best to address them now while the initiate was young and more impressionable than to try later on when habits were more ingrained. To ensure a sense of objectivity, initiates were evaluated by a Jedi who was not a regular instructor of theirs whenever possible.

Shaak Ti activated the datapad and saw that she would be responsible for evaluating the Clawmouse Clan this year. While not one of the more renowned clans, it was one of the longest-established ones. Shaak Ti reviewed the list of names to see how many interviews and evaluations she would be responsible for.

Jedi Master Shaak Ti had recently completed her latest assignment and the Jedi Council gave her a week's downtime while they decided where her skills would be needed next. The Togruta Jedi master was often seen as an enigma. It was no secret that the Togruta race was known for its warriors, but Shaak Ti exuded a serenity that was stronger than the average Togruta's. Many speculated it was due to her near-daily meditation, but nobody dared ask out of fear for being seen as too nosy.

As she scrolled through the names, she also had access to additional details for each listed initiate. Such details often included the initiate's headshot or holoimage, age, species, home world, and any notes entered by Jedi Masters and Knights that were deemed relevant for historic and future reference. As she scrolled, she noticed a Togruta youngling listed as one of the Clawmouse Clan members. Further details revealed this to be a five year old female named Ahsoka Tano. _"Tano…"_ Shaak Ti mused, _"I believe that clan is not too far from my own family clan on Shili."_ She read the notes further and found three significant: First was the initial entry reporting how Ahsoka was found on Shili by Master Plo Koon, along with a report on her force sensitivity and the ensuing tests to determine her readiness for Jedi instruction. Another was written, presumably by an instructor, indicating that she had a stronger-than-expected affinity for the Living Force in spite of her reported Midi-chlorian levels and demonstrated impressive reflexes with her training saber. The last note was one indicating that the child had a penchant for silliness at unexpected, and often inappropriate, times. _"I will have to see what the root cause of that is, if I can."_ Shaak Ti noted to herself. At that, she activated her comlink and asked the Clawmouse Clan leader to send Ahsoka to her quarters.

Despite her bad habit of being tardy for meetings and early morning classes, Ahsoka arrived in a matter of minutes. Upon seeing Shaak Ti up close and personal, she looked in awe, with her mouth slightly agape. Granted, Ahsoka was used to seeing adult Togruta on Shili, but Shaak Ti's presence, combined with her height, long head-tails, and montrals, made her look impressive and perhaps intimidating to the five year old youngling.

"Enter, little one." Shaak said gently as she sat in her pod and Ahsoka energetically ran up to the one next to her.

"You wished to speak with me, Master Ti?" Ahsoka said, somewhat eagerly and somewhat expecting to be chided for bad behavior.

"I sense you are nervous, Ahsoka. Why is that?" Shaak asked.

"Well, usually when I have to speak to a Master, it's usually not for something good." Ahsoka responded, somewhat nervously.

"Do I seem angry or unhappy with you?" Shaak replied.

"I … I don't think so." was the response from Ahsoka. _"She needs to work on her ability to sense the emotions of others."_ Shaak thought as she tried to make note of what to record after this interview.

"I can assure you that you're **not** in trouble, Ahsoka." Shaak said peacefully. "This is just a routine meeting where one of the senior Jedi meets with new initiates to see how they are adjusting to temple life."

Ahsoka seemed a bit relieved that she was not in any trouble. Although she figured it was only a matter of time before someone discovered she had replaced her clan leader's caf with sand and ground sea shells earlier in the day.

"So," said Shaak, "how has your first year of instruction been for you?"

"I've really liked learning how to use a training saber this term, Master." Ahsoka replied enthusiastically. "I can't wait to begin training with the remotes."

"What do you think of your academic instruction so far, Ahsoka?" Shaak continued to ask.

"Some of the political studies are kinda confusing, Master. But it's fun to learn about the other cultures." Ashoka said after briefly pondering the question.

Shaak then surprised Ahsoka by asking «Do you know our language, little one?» in Togruti.

Ahsoka seemed to stop and think of what words to use. "Umm," «I really haven't had the chance to learn more of it since I came here, Master.» was the hesitant response in their native language.

"It's ok, Ahsoka, I will see to it that Madme Jocasta brings you what we have on the Torguti language so you can remain fluent in it." Shaak Ti replied. She then made a note to herself again, _"We have to make sure she doesn't lose her sense of culture or identity."_

Shaak took a deep breath. _"I really hate asking initiates about their misbehavior."_ she told herself before commenting, "I understand you've been talked to about misbehaving before."

"I don't mean to do it, Master!" Ahsoka stated, somewhat emphatically.

"I'm sure you don't, little one, but as a Jedi, you will be expected to conduct yourself beyond reproach and honor all commitments punctually and faithfully." Shaak replied firmly, yet calmly, so not to sound as if she was talking down to the small Togruta girl. She knew Ahsoka was still a bit intimidated by her stature, so she needed to be as reassuring as possible, even when offering constructive feedback and criticism.

Satisfied that she had learned what she needed to know, Shaak then asked Ahsoka, "Do you have any questions or concerns you wish to share with me?"

Ahsoka pondered for a minute, looked rather intently at Shaak Ti, and asked "Will I be as powerful looking as you when I'm a Jedi?"

Shaak chuckled a little before responding, "I can't answer that definitely, but I can safely say that when you become a Jedi, your presence will be both reassuring and command authority." as she blinked her black eyes.

Finally, Ahsoka asked, "I do have one more question, Master Ti. What do you think of my progress so far?"

Shaak was hoping to just record this as a note in Ahsoka's records, but since she was asked, she had to answer and answer truthfully. While Ahsoka was still learning how to command the Force, she could likely tell when someone in authority was truthful or not.

"Well," Shaak began, "you show a lot of potential in the Force, and you have an eagerness to learn, which is very encouraging. I would suggest that you focus more in your meditation sessions so that you can learn to use the Force as an extension of your person. That way, you can sense more of what happens around you. And if you can improve your punctuality and not get into trouble so much, I think you have a bright future ahead of you."

"Thank you, Master Ti!" Ahsoka responded. "Am I free to leave now?"

Shaak nodded and Ahsoka stood up and hugged the Master before leaving. _"That was a bit unexpected."_ Shaak thought of the embrace while she left her quarters to go to the dining hall. All of a sudden she felt someone strike her in her lower back and she yelped. She turned around to find Master Plo Koon behind her.

"Master Plo, what in the Force did you kick me for?!" exclaimed a somewhat surprised Shaak Ti who was doing her best to control her anger and let it go as quickly as possible. She also briefly rubbed her now-sore rear head-tail.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" a confused Master Plo asked, as he removed something from the back of Shaak's Jedi robe and handed it to her.

Shaak read the paper. "Kick me," it said. Shaak shook her head and said "that youngling is going to be a handful, I just know it."

"Little 'Soka?" Plo asked curiously, as if he suspected who was the note's author. Shaak could only nod in response, still rubbing her rear head-tail slowly, hoping to deaden the sense of discomfort she now felt.

"I guess I need to talk with her **again**." Plo said as he sighed, suggesting he had tried at least once to break the young Ahsoka of her mischievous behavior. "If she won't listen to me, I don't know what else to do."

"I agree, and I'd hate to disturb Master Yoda with such trivial matters." Shaak concurred.

And with that, both Shaak Ti and Plo Koon went to the dining hall together. ▄

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> LucasFilms Limited owns all Star Wars references and concepts.


End file.
